Sonho Proibido
by Mahizidio
Summary: Ter Kelsey todinha entregue era a melhor sensação do planeta, mas o problema era que nem sempre os sonhos se toram realidade.


**_Olá, pessoal! Bom essa é minha primeira fic do "Tiger's Curse" e acho que é também a primeira em português aqui! \o/ _**

**_Comecei a ler a série no meio do mês passado (estou no final do terceiro livro =D) e adorei! Gosto bastante do Ren, mas o Kishan é minha paixão, e eu queria _muito _ que ele a Kells ficassem juntos no final, mas acho que isso é quase impossível. Então, como provavelmente meu desejo não vai virar realidade, vamos apelar para as fics. _**

**_Tive a ideia de escrever a fic e aqui está ela. Eu achei que não ficou muito boa, porque eu nunca tinha escrito nenhuma NC em primeira pessoa e achei que ficou meio estranha, mas minha amiga disse que estava bom, então vou confiar nela. E para mim que estou acostumada a escrever _dramione_, escrever como se fosse o Kishan é _bem _ diferente. _**

**_Espero que gostem! ^-^_**

* * *

**Sonho proibido**

Aproveitei que a Kells tinha ido ao banheiro para ir ao meu quarto me trocar. Ela parecia exausta depois de mais uma experiência no templo de Durga. Até mesmo eu estava querendo dormir há muito tempo, mas não me importei em ficar ouvindo as histórias que o Kadam, tão animadamente, estava nos contando; a Kelsey estava comigo e isso era o suficiente para me fazer ficar em qualquer lugar.

Quando voltei para o quarto dela, Kells ainda estava no banheiro. Por algum motivo, aquele dia estava excepcionalmente quente e eu coloquei só a calça do meu pijama. A Kells não vai se importar! Sentei na cama e logo ela abriu a porta.

Sinceramente eu não faço ideia de com que cara eu fiquei frente à reação dela ao me ver sem camisa. Pareceu que todo o sono e cansaço dela sumiram no mesmo segundo. Se isso foi bom ou ruim, também não faço a menor ideia. Ela me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu disse que só queria ficar mais algum tempo junto dela, afinal, éramos namorados - mas esse comentário eu guardei só para mim. Bati no lugar vazio ao meu lado e ela se deitou junto de mim.

Como era bom ter ela assim tão perto. Sem que eu dissesse nada ela se aproximou de mim e envolveu os braços na minha cintura. Isso é novidade! Eu não perdi tempo, puxei-a para mais perto. Ela tinha o rosto apoiado mo meu peito e eu comecei a mexer no cabelo dela, que milagrosamente não estava preso com alguma das lindas tranças que ela adora fazer. Tão cheiroso! Ela estava linda naquele pijama e eu me vi a desejando como nunca antes havia acontecido.

Já fazia um certo tempo que estávamos namorando, mas eu não queria forçar nada. Sabia muito bem que o estrago que meu irmão havia feito no coração dela era dos grandes, e bem difíceis de se concertar. Ficamos uns cinco minutos assim: ela abraçada em mim e eu massageando os fios sedosos do cabelo dela. Mas, como sempre, ela me surpreendeu e começou a beijar o meu peito. Eu fui jogado à lua e voltei em poucos segundos. Ela parecia tímida, mas cheia de amor e vontade. Sem que eu esperasse, me ouvi sussurrando o nome dela. E isso só a fez continuar com ainda mais vontade, até ela chegar na base do meu pescoço e se apoiar nos cotovelos para poder me olhar nos olhos.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era que eu queria, eu _precisava_, beijá-la. Desde o dia da piscina que eu não havia roubado nenhum beijo de Kells; eu sabia que tinha prometido não fazer mais aquilo, mas quando eu percebi meus lábios já estavam sobre os dela. Ela correspondeu! Meu coração dava saltos e mais saltos. Só Durga sabia o quanto eu ansiava por aquilo.

Nossos lábios se encontraram com uma urgência que eu não imaginava poder existir, parecia que nossas vidas dependiam daquele beijo mais do que o ar para respirarmos. Infelizmente, nosso organismo não pensava da mesma maneira, e fomos vencidos pela necessidade de respirar, mas minha boca não deixou a pele dela por nenhum segundo. Segui uma trilha de beijos até o queixo e, quando a posição não me ficou muito favorável, eu me forcei gentilmente contra ela para podermos trocar as posições e em poucos segundos eu estava sentindo a Kelsey inteirinha sob mim. Beijei toda a extensão do pescoço dela enquanto ela passava os dedos delicadamente entre os fios do meu cabelo. Pensando bem, acho que eu não tinha voltado do céu ainda. Antes do voltar a beijá-la, sussurrei sobre a boca maravilhosamente avermelhada dela: "Eu te amo tanto, Kells."

Essa frase, de cinco simples palavras, soou como uma gatilho para ela. Kells puxou o meu cabelo de modo que pudesse aprofundar ainda mais nosso beijo, quando eu vi minhas mão já estavam passeando por todo o corpo dela. Esperei por alguma reação indicando que ela queria que eu parasse, mas ela apenas soltou um gemido que ficou perdido entre nossos lábios. Eu não sabia como aquilo ia acabar, mas eu não queria parar nunca mais. Ter Kelsey todinha entregue era a melhor sensação do planeta.

As mãos dela também começaram a se mover timidamente pelo meu corpo, e eu sabia que aquilo era muita coisa acontecendo em uma só noite. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior e uma mão apertou meu braço com firmeza. Os toques dela não eram mais tímidos, estavam ousados e absurdamente quentes.

"Kells, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?", consegui perguntar antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Acho que nunca tive tanta certeza de alguma coisa. Eu também te amo tanto, Kishan."

"Você sabe, eu nunca fiz isso, Kells...", ela me calou com os lábios, um beijo cálido, urgente. E eu me perdi naquela sensação maravilhosa da aspereza das nossas línguas se tocando. Minhas mãos apertavam possessivamente cada parte que eu podia alcançar e não parecia contato suficiente. Nem para mim, nem para Kelsey que se mexia languidamente sob mim. Com certeza ela estava sentindo minha ereção, já que as únicas coisas que separavam nossos corpos era o fino shorts do pijama dela e a minha calça de malha. Passei uma mão pela cintura dela até o meio da coxa e ela gemeu outra vez. Minha outra mão subiu por dentro da camiseta dela, dolorosamente devagar; ela estava sem sutiã. Ao passo que eu apertava seu seio ela se contorcia ainda mais contra mim e sua mão desceu até encontrar o começo da minha coxa. Se eu soubesse que ela responderia tão bem a mim, talvez não tivesse esperado tanto tempo para beijá-la outra vez. Ela sussurrou meu nome entre dentes enquanto me apertava em cada lugar possível, para em seguida deixar beijos quentes e molhados por todo meu rosto, pescoço e ombros. Como eu queria aquela garota.

"Kells, você é tão linda... Eu te quero tanto!", eu voltei a beijá-la e minhas mãos começaram cuidadosamente a levantar a camiseta que ela vestia. Como ela não protestou eu cortei o beijo para passá-la pela cabeça da Kells, que tinha nos lábios o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Fiquei por incontáveis segundos olhando para a figura perfeita sob mim e fazendo meu cérebro acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade. O sorriso dela se ampliou e ela colou nossos lábios novamente, puxando meu cabelo com uma mão e arranhando toda minhas costas com a outra.

Eu a segurei mais firme e inverti nossas posições, sem separar meus lábios dos dela. Estávamos quase sentados e a princípio ela não sabia direito o que fazer - éramos, ambos, novos nesses assuntos -, mas logo posicionou cada perna de um lado da minha cintura e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo meu tronco, descendo perigosamente para minha parte mais sensível naquele momento, que tinha completa nação dela sentada sobre mim. Ao chegar no elástico na minha calça ela parou os beijos e me lançou um olhar cheio de luxúria. Eu definitivamente não conhecia aquele lado da Kelsey Hayes. Com o maior carinho do mundo ela puxou o elástico e lentamente puxou minha calça. E meu sorriso se multiplicou ao vê-la ofegar quanto só restava minha boxer branca no corpo. Ela subiu beijando das pontas dos dedos do meu pé até o começo da minha coxa esquerda e, deliberadamente, passou reto pelo meu membro pulsante.

Aquela tortura toda não estava certa. Antes que ela pudesse alcançar o meio do meu peito eu me deitei sobre ela novamente. Agradeci mentalmente por estarmos na maior cabine, com a maior cama, caso contrário com certeza teríamos caído. Meu coração estava na boca, nunca imaginei - mentira, lógico que imaginei, só não esperava - chegar tão longe com Kells. Com o susto, ela deu um grito que eu abafei com a minha boca. Agora seria a minha vez de torturá-la. Fiz a mesma coisa que ela e comecei a beijar todo o corpo dela com demasiada calma. Ela era tão cheirosa! Me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e me deliciei no vale entre os seios dela, deixei beijos quase castos ao redor deles. Kelsey era meu templo de adoração e eu tinha que cuidar dele com tal respeito. Ouvi um suspiro e tive certeza que ela também estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Desci meus lábios pelo "caminho da felicidade", ela levantou o quadril assim que eu parei no cós do shorts, me instigando a continuar. Como eu negaria um pedido desses? Com cuidado puxei o shorts e a calcinha juntos, e ela ficou absurdamente linda enquanto corava. Novamente, fiz o mesmo caminho de beijos que ela havia feito em mim, mas sem ignorar que ela estava completamente nua. Depositei incontáveis beijos na virilha dela, completamente úmida. Pronta para mim.

Voltei a beijá-la. Nenhum - nem todo - contato era suficiente para nossas mãos ávidas. Ela forçou o quadril contra minha ereção, com apenas a cueca nos impedindo de ter um ao outro.

"Você tem certeza disso, Kells?", me forcei a perguntar; sabia que ela também me queria, mas precisava ouvir.

"Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo, _Ren_."

_Ren! Ren... Ren?_

Acordei ofegante. Não sei se pelo o que quase aconteceu no meu sonho, ou se por até no meu sono a sombra de Ren na vida de Kells me atormentar. Puta merda! Eu estava prestes a fazer amor com a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse planeta!

Alguma coisa se mexeu sobre mim e eu me lembrei que era Kelsey quem estava ali, _dormindo_, comigo enquanto eu tinha sonhos perturbadores. Não posso negar que havia sido bom, parecia que o sonho tinha se impregnado em mim e eu ainda podia sentir cada sensação. Mas era apenas um sonho, quase um pesadelo. Maldito Ren!

Ela estava com os braços em volta do meu corpo e uma mão minha estava enfiada nos fios embaraçados do cabelo dela. Devo ter dormido e confundi sonho e realidade. Olhei para minha calça e percebi que meu desejo tinha sido bem _real_. Não queria nem imaginar a Kelsey acordando naquela hora. Com cuidado para não acordá-la sai da cama e fui para o meu quarto tomar uma ducha fria. Seria melhor não passar o resto da noite na mesma cama que ela. Quanto terminei, assumi minha forma de tigre e fiquei praticamente a noite toda andando pelo iate.

Eu amava tanto a Kells. Será que algum dia ela conseguiria superar o que o imbecil do meu irmão fez e se entregar de verdade a mim? Parecia que não...

* * *

**_Eu tive a ideia de fazer uma NC até o final, mas achei assim melhor, porque - como o livro é pelo ponto de vista da Kells - "nunca" se sabe o que pode estar passando pela cabeça dos outros personagens e nada impede o Kishan de ter um sonho desses! haha _**

**_E ai, o que acharam? Reviews, please (mesmo que seja para falar que ficou um lixo, tem vários erros gramaticais, etc...)! *-* _**

**_Mah Izidio_**


End file.
